In typical ball or roller bearings the rotating elements slide against each other or slide against a cage. This sliding friction causes heat and wear, and necessitates providing clearances and lubrication in the bearing. Several previous U.S. Patents propose bearing devices which avoid sliding friction, but these are excessively complex, too expensive to manufacture, incur a high speed problem, require impossibly close manufacturing tolerances, or are impractical for other reasons. Most of the previously proposed bearings are based upon or related to the basic mechanisms described herein, as are those in my earlier patent applications, Ser. No. 414,150 of Nov. 9, 1973 entitled Rolling Contact Bearing Devices, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,536, and Ser. No. 424,553 of Dec. 13, 1973 entitled Rolling Contact Devices U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,005.